Modern vehicles are increasingly capable of sensing and reporting a large variety of road-related events (e.g., slippery road events, traffic incidents, weather events, etc.) as they travel throughout a road network. Traffic service providers (TSPs) can use these reports to publish real-time traffic reports to customers and/or other users. However, because of the potential high volume of road reports that can be received in real-time, TSPs and other similar map data providers face significant technical challenges to creating, updating, canceling, and/or publishing road event messages based on the received road event reports without overtaxing available computing resources and/or bandwidth resources available to publish or transmit the resulting road event messages.